Quest Items
These are the items that are needed for Quests. Shiny Things "Twolegs might be dangerous, but they can leave behind pretty things." The queens of all clans will send the player on quests for shiny things, which can be given to them for reputation. They are mostly found near the Thunderpath, but also can be found near RiverClan territory, right outside of the Carrionplace and by Snakerocks. They can be quite uncommon. Other Uses *This is the most useful item to give to your to-be mate to become mates with them. Trivia * Though they are referred to as just "shiny things", they resemble rings or bracelets. Also See *Mates Apples The queens of all clans, excluding ThunderClan, will send the player on quests for apples, which can be given to them for reputation. They are scattered throughout ThunderClan and RiverClan territories and are fairly common. The apples you bring back to the queens are worth four reputation points. However, if you want a mate, then apples are not effective. Other Uses *Can be given to your mate, but will have no effect. Also See *Mates Smooth Stones The queens of all clans will send the player on quests for smooth stones, which can be given to them for reputation. Another name for these are pebbles. They are found along the banks of the river. Other Uses *Not-very-effective gift for your mate. *Can be used for decoration purposes. *Can be used to make stepping stones to cross water. Trivia *There was once a glitch that allowed you to use these smooth stones to infiltrate RiverClan's camp, but this made many glitches occur, even if you could get infinite bonus coins if you were a rouge. However, if you went to the bonus shop, you would be stuck there until you created a new cat or exited the game. It was fixed after Version 13 by changing the placement of the RiverClan guards, so it is now impossible to sneak into the RiverClan camp. Also See *Mates *Rogue/Loner Herbs Herbs can be turned over to the Medicine Cat apprentice for reputation. Some herbs can be found in different places than others, but they are scattered in certain places through the map. Other Uses *Can be given to a mate. *Can be used to decorate a den, or camp. *Can be used to heal yourself (only if you are the medicine cat's assistant). *Can be used to heal one of the missing kits. Trivia *At the beginning of the game, the medicine cat asks you to give chervil to Treekit, but chervil makes no further appearance in the game. *In the beginning of the tutorial, if you bury the chervil that you are meant to give to Treekit, you cannot unbury it. You have to talk to Cloudleaf to get it back. Also See * Medicine Cat Herb Locations Feathers The queens of all clans excluding RiverClan will send the player on quests for feathers, which can be given to them for reputation. They are found on the moorlands or WindClan's territory. Other uses *Can be given to a mate. * Can decorate a den or camp. Also see * Mates Mice The queen of ShadowClan will send you on a quest to find a mouse for the kits. They are found in the Carrionplace and through hunting in RiverClan, ThunderClan, WindClan, and a little bit of ShadowClan territory. Other uses * Can be given to a mate. * Can attract rogues to your camp. * Can be dropped on the freshkill pile for +2 reputation. * Can be eaten to lower hunger by 1 bar. Also see * Mates * Prey * Rogue/Loner Category:Objects Category:Warrior Life Category:Quest